Mac
Mac is Charlie Kelly's childhood friend and Dennis Reynolds' high school friend and current roommate. He is a co-owner of Paddy's Pub and generally the pub's most active manager. Mac is considered a full member of The Gang. His full name is currently unknown. Physical Appearance Mac works out at the gym all the time. (Charlie Has Cancer) However, he only works out his "glamour muscles" (bis and tris) and lacks core strength. (The World Series Defense) Mac usually wears sleeveless shirts to draw attention to his fitness and to exhibit his tribal tattoos. Personality Mac comes from a broken home; his father Luther was an incarcerated meth dealer, and his mother was extremely apathetic. Mac constantly seeks the acceptance of others, especially his parents, but his over-earnest efforts make him come off as an asshole. Mac is jealous of other people's success. When he learned that Charlie and the McPoyle brothers were possibly sexually molested by their—and Mac's—elementary school gym teacher, he feels rejected and worries that he is somehow inferior for having not been molested himself. He proceeds to research why he didn't get molested, stating that "If the McPoyles got blown, and Charlie got blown, then why didn't I get blown?" Although he seeks his friends' acceptance, Mac takes special pleasure in undermining, physically harming, contradicting, and publicly belittling Sweet Dee at every possible opportunity. Like Dennis, Mac sees himself as superior to the rest of The Gang and often attempts to prove his supremacy. For instance, in an attempt to impress Charlie and Dennis, he makes a series of "Project Badass" videotapes that consist of various idiotic stunts; however, the pair believes that Mac is just trying to "bang" them. Mac is Catholic and the only member of the group to profess a religious faith. He expresses his religion in The Gang Exploits A Miracle but this has done little to affect his general lack of ethics. Mac is easily flattered and manipulated, especially if complimented about his body or his fighting skills. He has an ongoing sexual relationship with a pre-op transsexual named Carmen, largely because she was so adept at flattering him about his buff body. (Charlie Has Cancer) He claims that he is just "putting in time" as he waits for her surgery. (Mac Is a Serial Killer) There is much evidence that Mac is harboring one or more STDs. Mac seems to have a thing for older women. He had sex with Dennis and Dee's mom, Barbara Reynolds, later saying it was the best sex of his life. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) He also expressed interest in Barbara's sister, Aunt Donna. (The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention) A coward, Mac frequently strives to appear "hard," usually to impress his father or friends. Abilities Weaknesses Mac believes himself to be highly skilled at combat. Despite this, Mac has fared poorly in physical altercations and feats over the course of the series: * Mac was beat up when he replaced Charlie and fought in a fight club. (Hundred Dollar Baby) * Mac failed in his attempt to climb the outside of Charlie's building. (The World Series Defense) * Mac was going to beat up Bruce Mathis in a fight, but ran away from him instead. (Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad) Early Life Mac's father is Luther Mac. When Mac was young, his parents would break into houses with him on Christmas to steal presents. (A Very Sunny Christmas) At some point during his childhood, Luther was sentenced to prison for being a meth dealer. Dennis notes that Mac only survived high school by selling drugs to popular kids, and even then was considered a jerk. Season One Please insert plot summary here. Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Trivia * Mac is a terrible dancer. He is seen dancing in The Gang Dances Their Asses Off, where he loses a dance off. Notes * Mac's full name is rather ambiguous. In the season four episode "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell," the Colonial-era Mac character is referred to as "MacDonald." But this is unlikely to be his real name because, in the same episode, the Colonial-era Frank is referred to as "Franklin" to reflect the episode's time-period. On parole papers seen in the episode "Mac & Charlie Die," Mac's father's name is listed as "Luther Mac" and his mother is usually referred to as Mrs. Mac. It is a reasonable theory that "Mac" is his last name. * Mac often says his signature line, "What's up, bitches?", throughout the series. In many episodes, Mac will enter the bar announcing "I've got news," or a variation on that basic idea, to set the episode's plot in motion. The others rarely share his enthusiasm, but he usually convinces one of them to follow him, though often reluctantly. * Throughout the series, Mac flashes his signature "puppy-dog look" when he is ashamed or when he proposes something reprehensibly shameful. References Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Gang